Love Sings
by SevenZseveNTYA
Summary: The lives of Haruka and Michiru before they meet,The Meeting, their romance, their battles and betrayal,and their futures. HxM, like a movie soundtrack with anime scenes.Some swearing and violence. Ch 8,"You must choose!""No!" happiness,rain,turmoil
1. Ch1 Haruka:Get off of my back!

Life Songs

I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters or the songs that will be used.

Ano… (Umm…), In addition to this, I might decide to do the same idea for other pairings, go to my profile to vote for the next pairing/story and don't forget to review.

Enjoy!

"Speak"

'Thought'

**lyrics**

"Haruka! Get your ass back here! Don't you dare walk away from me, you damn transvestite! You bi-"

Haruka strode angrily out of her house, a black leather jacket in one hand and keys to a black motorcycle in the other. Her handsome face was contorted in rage as her father yelled at her, calling her every name he could think of in his drunken state.

Her father, liquor bottle in hand, came outside as she started her bike

"You're going back to that girl aren't you? You're a pervert, you know that? Preying on young girls, like some kind of…of…demons spawn! That girl isn't any better than you! I bet that she's some kind of cheap prostitute! I bet she's-"

His sentence ended abruptly as Haruka spun around off her bike and kicked his bottle out of his hand to the pavement. All the alcohol ran down the driveway, into a gutter.

She mounted her bike once again as he knelt down trying to save all the alcohol he could, before he started swearing at her again. She jammed the helmet on her head and drove off, his cries vanishing quickly as her helmet started to play music and her bike speeding down the street.

**Well you think that you can take me on,**

**You must be crazy**

**There ain't a single thing you've done**

**That's gonna phase me**

She sped past a cop car, and its sirens sounded. She smiled grimly and revved her motorcycle up.

**Oh, but if you want to have a go,  
I just want to let you know**

The cop sped up in response, as she took a sharp turn onto another street, cars swerving to avoid her.

**Get off of my back, **

**And into my game**

**Get out of my way,**

**And out of my brain**

Another cop car screeched out of a street in front of Haruka and blocked her way

**Get outta my face or give it your best shot**

She drove directly at it

**I think it's time you better face the fact**

**Get off of my back**

She swerved at the last minute, popped a wheelie, and slid through a small space behind the car.

The cops inside gapped dumbly in amazement, but quickly regained their senses and swerved after her as she reached the highway. She grinned inside her helmet

'So they think they can catch me, huh? Let's see what they have'

**You know it's all just a game that I'm playing**

**Think that you can find a way in**

**That's what I'm saying**

Another cruiser came, and the three police cruisers accelerated to catch up with her

**Oh but if you want to have a go**

**I just want to let you know…**

Cars honked their horns at her, as she cut in front of them with no warning

**Get off of my back, **

**And into my game**

**Get out of my way,**

**And out of my brain,**

**Get outta my face **

**Oh, give it your best shot,**

Her speedometer reached 100 as she raced through the endless maze of cars.

**I think it's time you better face the fact**

One of the cop cars crashed into a van

**Get off of my back**

It blew up behind her, a bright fireball illuminating the highway

**Yeah, get off of my back**

She checked her back mirror

**Get off**

Saw the police car coming up behind her

**Get off**

**Get off**

**Get off! (Get off!)**

She saw the exit she wanted coming up

**Get off! (Get off!)**

She raced past it

**Get off! (Get off!)**

Then spun around

**Get off! (Get off!)**

Hit the accelerator

**Get off! (Get off!)**

Jumped the guardrail

**Get off! (Get off!)**

And landed onto the exit road

**Get off of my back!**

Her motorcycle raced away, and she disappeared into the night

* * *

The song is Get off of my back by Bryan Adams (It was in the movie Spirit)

Hoped you liked it and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Sings Ch. 2

I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliated characters

I suggest you listen to the song as you read, it kind of helps!

This is an Ingrid Michaelson song "Overboard"(it's really upbeat but I used it because of the lyrics)

"Speak"

'Thought'

**Lyrics**

* * *

Michiru lay on her bed. She lived in a large suite on the top of the Hilton hotel. She hated the large mansion her parents left her. Ever since their death ten years ago, she refused to live there alone. She was only six when they died.

**I could write my name by the age of three  
and I don't need anyone to cut my meat for me.**

She learned to be independent, and to rely on herself. She drove herself into her studies and learned to play the violin by herself. In every way, Kaiou Michiru was a young lady.

**I'm a big girl now, see my big girl shoes.**

That was the way she raised herself, and the way she would always conduct herself. Nothing could faze her

**It'll take more than just a breeze to make me**

**Fall over, fall over, fall overboard, overboard**.

She had no desire to fall in love, even though at her age she was considered beautiful. However, any proposals were swiftly silenced by a quick but steady "No" and any attempts made to influence her decision were foiled before they could even begin.

**Fall overboard just so you can catch me.**

At least, that was the case before the Dreams started. She does not know what has caused it, but the Dreams all seemed connected in a way. The first Dream started with her, in a Castle overlooking an ocean. Then a figure would appear behind her, and a feeling of comfort and safety would emerge from her heart. After a week of this same dream, the mysterious figure was revealed. It was a man about forty-five, with deep green hair like Michiru's own, and eyes of a deep blue. He looked at her with fatherly emotions, and he always wore a crown on his head. She later realized that she too wore a small crown in a similar design. However, before either of them could speak, Michiru's dream body was thrown onto a battlefield. She wore a uniform of white, aqua green, and blue and she fought in a way that Michiru never knew she could do.

**But as strong as I seem to think I am…**

But she never fought alone. Whenever she was close to becoming injured, a certain person in the same garb as her but with different colors always saved her. That person's face was never shown, but the amount of feelings she felt towards that person was overwhelming.

**my distressing damsel,  
She comes out at night when the moon's filled up and your eyes are  
bright, then I think I simply ought to**

It felt like love. Pure, unrestrained love, stronger than anything she had ever known.

**Fall over, fall over, fall overboard, overboard.  
Fall overboard just so you can catch me.  
You can catch me.**

In the later dreams, that person was everywhere with her, during fights, during wonderful dances, and together in intimate, romantic settings. She tried hard to see their face, but right when it seemed she would finally view the person that she felt so connected to, she would wake up. There were other faces too, but she never bothered to figure them out. She only wanted that person.

**I watch the ships go sailing by  
**She was very shocked when she realized that the person was a girl, as most of the time she spent with that person, it was dressed as a man. Never the less, she knew that she loved her more than she loved life herself.

**I play the girl will you play the guy.  
And I never thought I'd be the type  
to fall, to fall, to fall, to fall to fall**

Then the worst dream came. Michiru and her hidden lover were at a magnificent ball, dancing together, until her lover pulled her away to a small patio overlooking the sea and together they climbed upon the roof of the ballroom to sit and watch the stars.

**To fall over, fall over, fall overboard, overboard.  
Fall overboard just so you can catch me.  
You can catch me, you can catch me, you can catch-**

Her lover pulled a small case from a hidden pocket. Inside there was the most exquisite ring she had ever seen.

**I watch the ships go sailing by I be your girl will you be my guy.  
And I never thought I'd be the type to fall, to fall.**

Before her lover could ask the words, a cacophony of screams and yells came from below them. Quickly, they both donned their uniforms by issuing words she had never heard. They leapt into the ballroom, to encounter a most gruesome scene. Bodies were strewn everywhere, and monsters killed people before they could react. Both of the women attacked the monsters, but it wasn't long before they were separated and nearly overwhelmed. Michiru felt pain from her midsection before she looked down to see an enormous claw erupting from her stomach.

**To fall, to fall, to fall...**

Her lover yelled to her to hold on. It was the first time she heard her love's voice. The claw removed itself from her body, readying to impale her head. Before it could sweep it down, her love appeared, faster than she could see, and dispatched the monster behind her. She fell towards the ground, but was caught by her love before she could hit the blood-covered floor. "Hold on, Michiru, hold on" her love would say, but when she was about to reply, another monster appeared and stabbed her love with a sword. The monster disappeared but her love slowly keeled over her. They stared into each other's eyes, as they died, hers meeting an amazing blue

**To fall over, fall over, fall overboard, overboard.  
Fall overboard just so you can catch me  
You can catch me, you can catch me.**

They lips met and they died.

Michiru would awake from this final dream, sweating and tense. The last image she saw was that of blond hair.

* * *

Had a little trouble trying to find a song that would seem fitting, but the lyrics worked well with the story I wanted to show. The Michiru I wanted to portray is the Michiru we see in the episode 106, about their meeting, where Haruka overhears that Michiru doesn't have any friends, etc. but keep in mind, they haven't met yet!

Review Please!! And Check out the poll I put up in my Profile!!

7Z7NTYA


	3. Chapter 3

Love Sings

I don't own Sailor Moon and/or any of its characters'/affiliated trademarks, yadda yadda yadda…

Thanks hugely, immensely, and greatly to LitaDelacour for her reviews!!They made me happy!!

And, of course, to the wonderful Petiyaka for her review TOO!!!YAY!!!

Since I have three reviews, I will put up the next two chapters on Saturday and Sunday (because I already put up the first of three right here!)

So don't forget to REVIEW!!Cheers!

"Speak"

'Thought'

_Dream_

**Lyrics**

**First Song-Anything Goes by Randy Houser , second song-Again and Again by Holly Brook(it'll reappear in the next chapter)**

* * *

"uhhgg" Haruka groans, her head was pounding. 'What the hell happened?' It was still dark, where she was. Somewhere near, loud music was pounding, adding to the chaos in her head.

**Normally this time of night, you wouldn't find me here**

**I'd be reaching for a goodnight kiss instead of one more beer**

After the police chase, Haruka had gone to see her girlfriend, Kari. However, before she got there, someone else was already in their bed, kissing her girlfriend.

Enraged, Haruka had sped out of her former girlfriend's house and headed to the first bar she saw, The Neon Moon. She had many drinks before she spotted a long haired blonde woman in the corner.

**I'd never take a second look at the blonde across the bar  
**Getting off the bed, she noticed belatedly that she wore no clothes.

**Much less invite her over and let things go this far**

She stumbled to a window, flung it open, and sighed as fresh, cool, air whipped around her face. The small snore came from behind her. The girl was still asleep.

**But anything goes when everything's gone**

Haruka turned her thoughts to earlier this evening. Her father had once been kind and caring, but ever since her mother died from Pneumonia, he'd gone to the bottle. Now he was drunk by mid-morning. He had attempted to beat her, but she had fast reflexes and wasn't drunk, so she could easily topple him. Instead, he hurled insult after insult.**  
You ain't around to give a damn whether I do right or wrong**

**So bring it on, anything goes when everything's gone**

Trying not to awake the sleeping girl, she walked awkwardly around the room, trying to get her bearings. The moon was waning quickly, giving her a clue at the time.

**Another morning after a crazy night before**

She tripped over her shirt and started the search for the rest of her clothes in the dark room.**  
I'm searchin' for my blue jeans on a stranger's bedroom floor**

She groaned quietly, remembering that she had a race in the afternoon. In order to make the bus to the race without looking like she had a one-night stand and a hangover, she would have to leave now. She almost turned to wake the girl up until…she realized she didn't know her name.

**Well, shouldn't I feel guilty well I don't feel a thing  
I'd wake her up and say goodbye, but I can't recall her name**

She quickly dressed herself in the wrinkled clothes, and deftly swung out of the window to land on an outside ledge. The ledge was made of metal and as she landed, it made a screeching noise. She froze, ears searching for a noise from the apartment she just came from. No noise. She continued her way on the ledge to the ladder attached.

**But anything goes when everything's gone  
You ain't around to give a damn whether I do right or wrong  
So bring it on, anything goes when everything's gone**

Her slightly inebriated first step onto the ladder missed and she nearly fell off, but thankfully, she grabbed the fourth rung with her hands.

**If you'd lifted a single thread for me to hold on too  
I'd have one good reason not to do the things I do**

She swore quietly, and proceeded to watch her steps down the ladder. When she reached the ground, she realized that her bike was not in the parking lot. She would have to find it or walk back to her house.

'or' Haruka thought,' I could just hotwire that car over there'

She glanced around the street, and then to the yellow Toyota convertible nearest to her.

**But anything goes when everything's gone  
You ain't around to give a damn whether I do right or wrong  
So bring it on, anything goes when everything's gone**

About ten minutes later, she was cruising down the highway, with wind in her hair as the sun came up.

**Anything goes  
Anything goes when everything's gone**

She reached a silent house and snuck through a window to her bed. She sunk gratefully into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Haruka woke up, her alarm blaring. As the bright sunlight hit her eyes, she remembered everything that had happened in the last night. She grabbed her racing uniform, and leapt into the car that she stole from last night. As she went to rewire the car, she found a hideaway slot that was the perfect size for a key. She reached into the slot with nimble fingers and pulled out the key.

'This should make things a hell of a lot easier' she remarked in her head. She turned out of the driveway and headed to her school. As she drove, she turned on the radio and let her thoughts drift. Now that she thought about all of her girlfriend's actions, she was surprised to find many hints of the betrayal.

'Now that I really think about it, the way Kari said certain things, and acted certain ways really belied her intentions, like the time she told me _I'm keeping you my naughty little secret _and _I like you better dressed as a man…'_

A song started in the background as she floored the pedal.

**Unlocking metaphors, caches that were safe before, **

**lost their secrets to the wind**

Haruka smirked, the song was catchy and the words were…ironic, at best. She decided to concentrate on the lyrics rather than on the depressing subject of Kari.

As the song ended, she pulled into the parking lot and jumped onto the waiting bus. She sighed, and then rested her head on the window. She drifted into a dream

_Haruka was flying. She felt weightless and drifted over the ocean and over mountains. This was her wish; to fly, to be like the wind, without restraints and bonds, to become a part, no, to be the wind. Then, her dream turned into a nightmare. She was on the ground, and the world was red. A large black cloud swirled in front of her. It tore apart buildings, and as she gaped at the destruction, she heard a voice speak to her_

"_The Silence is approaching"_

_A lady seemed to float in front of her. She wore a uniform like a sailor fuku, with a blue ribbon and a tiara on her forehead. Her hair was an unnatural aqua color. She spoke again_

"_We must find the messiah quickly…the ones who can do that are you and I"_

_One word rang around her head._

_Soldier._

Haruka started awake, her heartbeat fast, like she just ran a marathon. She had a sense of foreboding in her.

'Soldier'

A while later at the race track

Haruka stiffened. She felt someone's eyes watching her. Carefully turning around, she spotted

* * *

Yay!!My first cliffhanger, but don't worry, next chapter comes tomorrow, so review now!!!(BTW can you tell that I'm hyper right now?) I used episode 106.

7Z7NTYA


	4. Chapter 4

Love Sings chapter 4

I don't own Sailor Moon or anyone else…

The second of the three day marathon! Yippee!

UPDATE!!!-I feel like a doofus!!I was in a hurry and I thought I had posted this chapter up but I just found out,like five minutes ago, that I didn't and now I feel like a doofus. its like 12 sumthing here and I thought I posted it at nine...XD

"Speak"

'Thought'

_Dreams/memories_

**Lyrics **

**Song-Somewhere Out There sung by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram (it was in the movie, An American Tail)**

* * *

Michiru woke up in her lonely room. She was sweating and breathing hard. She pushed back the covers and walked into the kitchen. As she reached the kitchen, she noticed through the window that it was still dark and the stars were shining brightly outside along with the moon. She poured herself a glass of water and turned around.

Glass smashed upon wood and water ran freely.

A figure sat in her chair.

Michiru reacted with an inhuman speed. She ran to her bedroom, intending to call hotel security, but the unknown figure was there before she could reach it. Frightened, Michiru groped for a weapon in the blind dark behind her. Her hand touched a foreign object and recoiled from it.

"Don't touch it!" The figure spoke quickly, and Michiru recognized it as a woman's voice.

"If you grab it, you will never return to mundane life!"

Michiru scowled at the words, twisting her beautiful features

"What do you mean by that?"

The figure replied calmly

"You know exactly what I mean, Kaiou Michiru, or should I say, Sailor Neptune."

"Enough of this mindless chatter! Get out of my apartment!"

"…turn on a light, Michiru"

Warily, Michiru moved towards a light switch, watching for movement. As the lights were thrown on, she gasped. A woman stood there next to her bed, wearing the exact same type of uniform that she had worn in her dreams. The same dark colored skirt, white shirt, long white gloves, and a bow in the front.

"Who are you?" Michiru asked in a trembling voice

"You already know who I am" the woman had tall and graceful, with long green hair that reached further than her back and in her hand she held a long rod with protrusions coming from the length of it, like a key, and on the top was a red globe.

She held up the rod and, as light issued from the globe, she said

"Remember!"

_Michiru was back in the palace, her father next to her. She turned to see the green haired lady standing in her doorway. The lady introduced herself_

"_Princess Michiru, as is tradition, I, Sailor Pluto, Princess Setsuna, have come to take you to the Moon Palace, where you will train to become a senshi like me and protect the universe from evil. This is your destiny."_

_Michiru looked back at her father, who nodded, and she followed Sailor Pluto to the transportation ship._

"_Pluto, where are you going?" an older Michiru asked_

"_Your training is over, I must return to my post as the guardian of the Time-Space door"_

"_Will we see you again?" asked a blonde haired woman. _

Michiru jolted out of her trance. 'It was that her! The one she loved and the one she died with!'

Setsuna rolled her eyes in annoyance and sent Michiru back into her trance

"…_Perhaps"_

_And with that note, she disappeared._

_The night of the fatal attack, they both saw Pluto standing next to the Queen. Instinctively, they both knew that something was wrong, but their fears were swept away in their dances together._

Michiru awoke. Setsuna had placed her on the bed and sat near a dim light, watching her.

"It's good to see you again, Setsuna. I have missed you."

"It's good to see you too, Michiru. As you now know, it is your destiny to fight the evil that has befallen Earth. Here is your transformation rod."

She held out a curious rod. The base was a round yellow sphere; the handle looked like it would fit into Michiru's hand perfectly, and then came a heart, a large green sphere like a planet, and a star capped the top.

"Once you take a hold, you are bound to fulfill your mission and together with your partner, save the world from the Silence by finding the three talismans that reside in the pure hearts. Any owner of the pure hearts will die, as they cannot live without it. It is a sacrifice that we as soldiers must make."

Michiru had one thing on her mind as she reached to take the wand.

"Tell me where I can find Her."

Setsuna nodded and proceeded to give the information she obtained.

* * *

Michiru stared out the window. Tennou Haruka, the woman she never met in this life, but she knows that she is her soul mate. Setsuna had left to check upon the time stream. She laid her forehead against the cool glass, and in her head, the sound of waves produced a tune. As she hummed the tune, she remembered more moments from her past life.

**Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight**

"_I love you" spoke Haruka as she took out the ring on top of the roof._

**Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight**

_They lay in bed, curled up together as the sea and wind pounded the cliff, their eyes holding each other's and hands intertwined._

**Someone out there someone's saying a prayer for me,**

"Haruka, I will find you, I promise, and together we shall save the world"

**That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there**

**And even though I know how very far apart we are**

**It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star**

"_Haruka lives currently in Tokyo. If she becomes Sailor Uranus, you must move from Kyoto to Tokyo. _

_Michiru nodded, she was determined that once they met, they would once again fall in love, and everything would return to the way it should be._

**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby**

**It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky**

She wanted what she had felt in her dreams, the feeling of belonging, of security, solace, and most importantly, love.

**Somewhere out there if love can see us through**

**Then we'll be together somewhere out there**

**Out where dreams come true**

If it were just glass separating them, Michiru would gladly break through it, to be embraced by her love. If it was a large open space, she would fly to her. And if the world was crashing around them, she would not worry, as long as Haruka was with her.

**And even though I know how very far apart we are**

**It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star**

Michiru turned away from the window, and started her computer. She reserved a suite on the top of a hotel near the center of Tokyo, complete with a pool and an aquarium. There they would live together, once Haruka accepted her role as a senshi. The sooner she arrived, the sooner they meet, and the sooner the void in her heart would be filled.

**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby**

**It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky**

She emailed the hotel and told them she would be leaving soon. She headed to bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, her dreams were immediately filled with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a charming smile.

**Somewhere out there if love can see us through**

**Then we'll be together somewhere out there**

**Out where dreams come true**

* * *

Don't forget to review! PS, there's a reason why Michiru is so out of character but all will be explained soon!

PSS: thanks to LitaDelacour and James Birdsong!!!Thank you for your reviews!!!

I used episode 106 part three.

7Z7NTYA


	5. Chapter 5

Love Sings chapter five

It pains me to announce…that I do not own the characters of sailor moon…WAHHH!!!

Thanks James Birdsong for your support, it helps me a lot, same for Petiyaka, it's really hard to match up a song with a scene, and for some reason, last chapter didn't come out the way I wanted it to (I'll probably go and edit that when I finish this marathon at a later time)

"Speak"

'Thought'

_Dreams/memories_

**Lyrics- I not going to tell you what the song is until later, it'll give the chapter away**

* * *

Michiru sat in the stadium, surrounded by fans, ready to watch the track competition begin. Through her computer, she had tracked Haruka's activities at her school. She was not surprised that Haruka was the star of the track team; after all, Haruka was the senshi of wind. She was ready to finally meet Haruka after so many years apart and she was so excited.

Suddenly, she felt a disturbance in the sea. A youma was nearby. Cursing in her mind, she responded quickly to the call. As she ran towards her car, she thought 'At least the competition is a two day event, and maybe I can finish this youma off before her race starts. Youmas are easy to kill, right?'

Michiru disregarded any speeding laws and quickly reached the source of the disturbance. The signal came from an alleyway, but the only person that was there was a young girl, only twelve, walking towards the other end. Then, the girl started to scream, like she was hurt. Michiru ran to her, expecting to find blood or some sort of wound, but she was thrown back by some unidentifiable force. As she sat gawping, a shadow sprang from the girl and consumed the girl. The shadow became flesh and took the shape of a blood red cat on its hind legs, with sharp claws and elongated fangs. It approached her, but before it could attack, another person ran into the alley. It was Setsuna but in civilian clothes.

Michiru watched as Setsuna shouted "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" and she was transformed into Sailor Pluto. Pluto then manifested her power into a large purple ball, and, issuing

"Dead Scream" she pushed the monster away from Michiru. Michiru knew instinctively that Pluto had not attacked with her full power, and as she questioned this in her head, the wand that she had forgotten in her car, suddenly appeared before her. Michiru knew what she had to do. She grabbed the wand and mechanically shouted

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

She was immediately transformed into Sailor Neptune, for the first time in her present life. The uniform fit like a glove, and showcased her attributes.

"Neptune, finish the youma off!" shouted Pluto as she leapt onto the roof of one of the buildings.

"But won't that hurt the girl?"

"Yes, your attack will immediately kill her as it kills the youma inside her. She cannot be helped."

"I refuse to do that!"

"If you do not, then you will die. That youma will show no mercy to you or any other victims. We are soldiers, mercy is not allowed. It will get easier in time, but this is something you must learn now." And with that, Pluto left.

Michiru stared at the youma. She had seen it as a girl and couldn't get past that fact. Suddenly, the youma ran towards the street, and started to attack the innocent people on the street. Michiru didn't think, she ran towards it, and then stopped in front of it, blocking it from hurting any more people.

"Deep Submerge!"

She sent her attack towards the monster, and it screamed with the same voice the girl had issued before she turned into the youma as a blue ball of power engulfed it in water, drowning it effectively. It died, and its body reverted back to that of the young girl.

Michiru was horrified. She felt revolted at herself and nearly threw up. Before anyone else could come, she jumped upon the building and ran. As she ran thoughts filtered through her mind; about being a soldier, about killing, about the girl, about everything she had been through in her life.

'It is too late for me to turn back. I have made my choice. Next time, I will not hesitate; I will kill the youma and find the talismans, at any cost…but what about Haruka? I am sure that she has received the same dreams as I have, so she must remember me and our love. If I can reach her before she accepts this destiny, maybe I can protect her from this life'

She hadn't realized that she ran to the stadium, turned back to her civilian form, and that the day had flown by her and night had come. She sat down hard on a bench, images of the fight flashing behind her eyes. A door opened and slammed behind her. Her eyes flew open as she saw Haruka and another runner leave the locker room. Haruka looked exactly the same as she had in her memories, blonde hair light by the moon, handsome features shadowed by the casted light. Her walk displayed the perfect balance of an athlete and beneath her clothes; Michiru knew there was raw muscle underneath.

Their eyes made contact.

And Haruka's eyes rolled right over her, with no sign of recognition, and walked past her, still talking.

As Michiru lost sight of Haruka, tears began to fall from her eyes.

She had never felt alone.

**You never looked so good **

**As you did last night**

**Underneath the city lights**

**There walking with your friend**

**Laughing at the moon**

**I swear you looked right through me**

_They kissed as they died together, embraced in death together._

Michiru lay on her bed, embracing the pillow, remembering all the love they shared in their past life.

She would not give up.

'Tomorrow, I will approach her.' And she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day

Haruka straightened from tying her shoe. The girl she had met the day before was next to her. Elsa Gray was her name, the girl who wouldn't stop staring at her. As they walked towards the starting line, Elsa started to talk

"I hear you're very fast"

Haruka made a small noise of acknowledgement

"but I won't lose" Elsa finished her sentence.

Haruka disregarded her comment and was about to focus on the race when suddenly THAT dream ran across her mind.

_It was the destruction of the city again, and the same woman from before appeared. She spoke the same words but there was a different meaning to them. Haruka knew that she had a destiny to become a soldier, that she had a mission and that she must do whatever it takes to accomplish that mission. But this time, the woman had underlying tones of desperation and another emotion that Haruka could not discern. It scared her._

The gun sounded, and the runners took off.

Haruka won, but her heart wasn't in it. She held back, running for her wasn't about winning and competition and victory, it was about becoming something more. It was about leaving her fears and here inhibitions behind, and leaving her life behind her and the not having to worry about where she was headed.

As Haruka packed up, Elsa Gray came again, she spoke about the rumors she heard about Haruka again, but then she introduced someone. Kaiou Michiru, intelligent and a prodigy

"You aren't sweating at all, perhaps you were holding back quite a bit?" Said Michiru, as she looked at Haruka

Haruka wasn't expecting that comment

"What do you mean?"

Michiru smiled

"Can't you hear the sound of wind rustling?"

Realization dawned on Haruka as she heard those words. Michiru wasn't just some girl, she was THE girl, the girl from the dreams, and she knew exactly what she was destined for, and what Michiru herself was destined for.

Michiru saw the flash of recognition in Haruka's eyes 'She remembers me, I know she does!'

Then Haruka said "You're weird"

And Michiru's hopes vanished for a quick moment

"What do you want with me?" asked Haruka

"Would you be a model for one of my drawings?" Michiru asked, hoping for an excuse to be alone with Haruka, so that they could talk

But Haruka passed on her offer; she didn't like stuff like that.

Haruka walked away.

Michiru's eyes were downcast as she returned to her apartment.

**But I'm still living with your goodbye**

**And you're just going on with your life**

It hurt, to finally find the one you were destined for, only to be disappointed with denial.

**How can you just walk on by?**

**Without one tear in your eye?**

**Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?**

**Maybe that's just your way**

**Of dealing with the pain**

How could Haruka remember and not feel anything between them? They died together, and they loved together!

**Forgetting everything between our rise and fall**

**Like we never loved at all**

'Haruka, why are you doing this to me? Don't you feel it? Are you not fazed by what happened to us previously?'

**You, I hear you're doing fine**

**Seems like you're doing well**

**As far as I can tell**

In the coming days, Michiru continued to be friends with Elsa Gray, hoping to catch news of Haruka through her.

**Time is leaving us behind**

**Another week has passed**

**And still I haven't laughed yet**

**So tell me what you're secret is**

Michiru fought youma on a daily basis, but her fighting style was impaired. She was trained to fight with a partner, not alone.

**How can you just walk on by?**

**Without one tear in your eye?**

**Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?**

**Maybe that's just your way**

**Of dealing with the pain**

After she was severely injured, Setsuna had to start fighting with her. It helped Michiru, but she never forgot who was really supposed to be beside her.

**Forgetting everything between our rise and fall**

**Like we never loved at all**

She had tried to contact Haruka one other time, but it was apparent that she was not welcome.

**Did you forget the magic?**

**Did you forget the passion?**

After a while, Michiru became an ice princess, and rarely talked to anyone. It was worse than hen her parents had died.

**Did you ever miss me?**

**Ever long to kiss me?**

When Haruka left the track team, and became a race car driver, Michiru showed no sign of feeling whatsoever.

**Maybe that's just your way**

**Of dealing with the pain**

**Forgetting everything between our rise and fall**

**Like we never loved at all**

But she became curious one day. She turned on the TV, and immediately saw Haruka on her screen.

She was as stunning as ever.

And Michiru fell in love again.

**You, you never looked so good**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, came out quite easily!EPisode 106 again, next chapter will be the last one using 106, I promise!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!

The song was Like We Never Loved At All-Faith Hill

Michiru: I feel a disturbance in the force!!

Sorry, had to add that, I laughed when it came to that part.

7Z7NTYA


	6. Chapter 6

Love sings ch 6!!!

Don't own Sailor moon…having to do this is breaking my heart each time…joking (or am I?)

I'm so sorry for the delay!!!I was sick, and then I got grounded!!!I haven't been grounded in so long!! But I'm back, and no longer sick!!YAY!

Reviews: James Birdsong: Bows, you are so amusing!

Meltemi: Aww, thanks!

Petiyaka: Yes, it really is cruel to be loved and none returned (been there, done that, it sucks) don't worry, and thanks!

LitaDelacour/Amara: just got to love that song, and that episode.

Aishiteru yo- I love you

Arigato-Thank you

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

_Dreams/Memories_

**Lyrics**

* * *

"_Silence is coming!"_

"_Aishiteru yo, Haruka"_

Haruka jolted from her sleep. Her room was dark; the moonlight was unable to penetrate through the curtains she had placed.

'I don't have to save the world; it's done nothing for me. People like my father, and Kari don't deserve to be saved, even if it's my duty, I refuse it and no one can change my mind'

But then the aqua-haired girl passed through her mind

'Why does Kaiou Michiru do it? What is so important to her that she must save the world for it?'

A phone rings.

Haruka picks it up, the ID unknown

"Hello?"

"Hey Haruka-san, guess what! You've just been invited to a cruise by the president of the Formula-One Japanese team president!"

It was Tanada Hiroto, one of the engineers for her race car. Ever since she won in at a rookie event and beat the world record, she was quickly becoming popular. She was snapped back to the conversation when Hiroto mentioned the cruise again

"…and you'll never guess who's playing! Kaiou Michiru, you know, the girl whose violin album broke every record ever set in the world! She's also the main sponsor of the cruise and I hear she was at the track the other day looking for you!"

"Stop telling me lies, like that Hiroto-san."

"Ok, so that last one was a lie, but I think she's interested in you! You told me you met her before back when you ran, and is it just a coincidence that she-"

Hiroto was cut off, as Haruka placed the phone back on the receiver.

'Of course, why else would the President want to contact me? She probably manipulated him into the cruise and is using him to get to me…very well; I'll play her twisted game'

She turned to her closet

'But what will I wear?'

* * *

"Tennou-san, it's nice to finally meet you! I am Harada Daichi, president of the Japanese F-1 racing team. Please, sit down." A large, heavy-set man beckoned to a chair, as Haruka walked towards him in a tuxedo she had taken from Hiroto.

"Arigato Harada-sama, it's nice to meet you too. I was surprised when I first heard you wanted to meet me, do you mind telling me why?"

"Right down to business, aren't you, Tennou-kun? Well, when I first saw you race, I knew you were going to be great, and when you broke the record for the rookie race, I knew I just had to have you on my team. You realize what this offer means, right? You could become the Japan's first junior racer!"

Inwardly, Haruka felt elated. The President hadn't been manipulated, he just loved her racing. This was the opportunity she was waiting for, not only would she be paid to do something she loved, but also the President had recognized her as a boy. Handsome men who raced always earned the most money and received the best contracts because they had more popularity than most others.

"Harada-sama, I would be honored to join your team, just tell me where to sign."

"Excellent! I knew you would join us, Haruka-kun. Now I must leave you, there's a young woman over there who would love to dance with me. Enjoy the rest of your evening!"

As he left, the lights dimmed and a stage was illuminated. On the stage, a grand piano was placed, and as the lights grew brighter on the stage, a lone figure came to stand next to it, elegant in a white dress, aqua hair contrasted with a pearl necklace and a rose placed in the center of her neckline.

'Beautiful'

* * *

Michiru walked onto the stage, her nerves jittery. Never had she been this excited or anxious to play and these feelings intensified as she spotted Haruka at a table. Slowly, she slides the bow against the strings, starting with piano and then a crescendo to mezzo-forte. She let her music flow out of her soul, making it soft and soothing, beckoning to Haruka, lightly wrapping notes around Haruka's form. A chair scooted across the deck, she could tell without looking, that it was Haruka. As she opened her eyes, she caught the back of Haruka's tuxedoed form leaving through the art gallery door.

'You're an idiot Haruka! Calling Michiru beautiful does not help me at all. She's nothing to me, nothing, remember? I can't let my guard down around her, or else…'

Haruka walked down the red velvet stairs, until a painting caught her out of the corner of her eye. A city lies in ruins against a stormy sky, as a tidal wave approached, certain destruction.

"Did you find it to your liking?" Michiru sat against the stair railing "Thank you for coming here tonight, Tennou Haruka-san, the prodigious racer."

Still staring at the painting, Haruka replied

"You seem to know quite a bit about me…This piece…did you paint it?"

Disregarding her comment, Michiru continued her speech

"You're rather famous. There are a lot of your freakish fans at my school as well…one of them is a girl"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder

"But she says she still wants to go cruising along the beach in your car."

Haruka made a sound of acknowledgement,

"The end of the world, huh? I'm surprised that a well-to-do girl who can't even kill one bug can draw such a tragic fantasy."

"It's not a fantasy! I can see THAT scene clearly! Just like you can…"

Haruka turned a piercing gaze on Michiru, as Michiru stood up

"This is stupid" Haruka's words came out angrily, as she remembered the dreams

"I'm Haruka Tennou, the first junior racer in Japan. Memories of my previous life or the end of the world have nothing to do with me. If someone has to do it, then YOU can do it. I would like you to stop investigating me like that, though"

Michiru's hands clenched together as she compared Haruka's harsh words to the one's she had heard from her previous life. Since she had started fighting, the imminent doom had made her more serious about what she had to do, and the cost of her failure. She spoke

"Don't say such selfish things like that! I don't want to do it either, I also have a dream"

She wanted to tell Haruka of her dreams of them being together, but at the last second, changed her mind. She wanted Haruka to feel akin to her in some way

"To become a violinist…I can't do something stupid like saving the world from destruction!"

They stared at each other, Haruka's eyes searching for a weakness, Michiru's for a sign.

The stare down was broken when an usher came in to collect Michiru for an encore performance.

* * *

Haruka walked beside the mechanic garages, her race starting in ten minutes. The last week was filled with training, and exhaustion had relieved her from the dreams. As her mind drifted back to the encounter on the cruise, which had happened two weeks ago, she couldn't shake Michiru's eyes from her mind. As she passed an open garage, she heard a sound emerge from it. Ducking into the garage, she asked

"Is someone there?"

A boy crouched in the corner, muttered in pain

"Help me…"

She ran towards him, and knelt

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Help me…"

Haruka was pushed back as an inhuman creature pushed its way out of the boy and consumed him

"What!?"

A creature straight from a horror movie roared at her as she leaped back.

"You monster!" She grabbed a pipe to swing at him but the memory of the boy stopped her. She couldn't hurt the monster without hurting the boy too.

The creature lunged at her, knocking her to the ground, and the pipe was hurled away from her. She was defenseless. It started to lunge again, but before it could, a bright light filled the area and a weird looking wand appeared. Haruka went to grab it, feeling it call to her, when

"Don't do it!"

The wand dropped to the ground, as Haruka turned away from it. There was Michiru

"Don't grab that. Once you grab a hold of it, you will never return to mundane life."

Michiru held up a similar wand in her hand, and was transformed.

Haruka gaped as Michiru was changed into the uniform she wore in her dreams.

Sensing Haruka's distraction, the creature lunged again, this time to be swatted aside by Michiru and crashed into the wall.

Regaining her senses, Haruka ran over between Michiru and the monster.

"You can't! He was human until just a few minutes ago! Are you alright doing this? This is murder!"

Michiru replied, voice dull

"The Silence is approaching. If I don't do this, there will be even more victims!"

Haruka couldn't understand how this girl could live like this

"Are you saying that's why you don't care how you accomplish it!?"

"That's right! I don't care what means I use!"

"Are you really satisfied-"

The monster sprang from the wall, and reared to attack a frozen Haruka

"Watch out!"

Michiru sprang towards Haruka, and shielded her from the attack. Pained tore at her as she bore Haruka to safety. It came at them again

"Deep Submerge!"

She attacked it, but was hindered by her injury, and couldn't gather enough energy for a killing blow. However, the power she had garnered was enough and the creature was pushed back into the boy.

Michiru sank towards the floor.

Haruka scrambled towards her and gathered her in her arms.

Michiru gritted out words as her mind registered the pain from her wound and opened her eyes

"Where's the monster?"

"He turned back into a human. He's alright." Haruka spoke in gentle tones, as she replayed her rescue in back of her mind

Michiru avoided Haruka's gaze

"I might have killed him. No, next time I'm sure I'll kill…It's not that I'm fine with it. But I am a soldier… because I chose to do this."

"Then why did you cover for me just now?" Haruka's mind was filled with questions "If you hurt your hand, you won't be able to become a violinist." She had misjudged Michiru badly

Michiru turned her tear-filled gaze towards Haruka

"I was watching you in your first race from close by. I wanted to cruise along the beach in your car, just once."

Haruka couldn't tear her eyes away

**Something in your eyes makes me wanna lose my self  
Makes me wanna lose my self**

"You don't rely on anyone at all…"

Michiru continued, her eyes never leaving Haruka's, and became conscious of Haruka's arms around her.

**In your arms**

"And you are always honest with your feelings"

Haruka was entranced

**Theres something in your voice makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life**

She interrupted

"I'm not honest at all

Michiru smiled, knowing that past Haruka had once said the same thing to her

**If you ****k****new how lonely my life has been  
And ****how long I've felt so low**

**If you knew how I wanted someone to come along,  
And change my life the way you've done.**

"I keep running away"

"I know about you more than you do"

'You've changed my life Haruka and you don't even know it'

"Because I've always been watching you…you are the one person that I didn't want to see walking the same path that I did…but when I realized you were the one, I was happy…" A tear dropped from her eye "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you all this…I'm sorry"

Haruka turned her eyes from Michiru's as she fell into unconsciousness. There on the floor lay the wand.

She wrapped Michiru in her jacket, and then lifted Michiru, expecting her to be heavy, but she was lighter than air.

'I cannot let her do this by herself'

She took the wand from the floor and placed it in her pocket.

Straightening, she held Michiru close to her and carried her out of the garage

**Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from.  
Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**.

She knew she was making the right decision. Never had anything felt so right.

"Haruka-san! You're late for your first race! The President is so mad at you!" Hiroto yelled at her as she passed him.

Then the President appeared

"Tennou-san, considered our contract canceled! If you even show your face near me, I will have you forcibly removed!"

She disregarded them, all she saw was Michiru.

**A window breaks down a long dark street,  
And a siren wails in the night.  
But I'm all right, 'cause I have you here with me.  
And I can almost see through the dark there's light**.

Michiru woke halfway to Haruka's car.

'This feeling…this warmth…this is true love'

**If you knew how much this moment means to me,  
And how long I've waited for your touch.  
If you knew how happy you are making me --  
I've never thought I'd love someone so much**

Haruka placed Michiru into her car and asked in a gentle teasing voice

"Where to, milady?"

Still tired, Michiru answered with her eyes shutting

"Home"

**Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from.  
Feels like home to me, feels like home to me,  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong.  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**.

* * *

…cute enough? (Joking, actually if anyone's interested, I'll make a fluffy one-shot, just ask!)

Song was **Feels Like Home-Chantal Kreviazuk (not Bonnie Raitt, was an error, sorry!)**

Episode 106 part two and three

This took a long time, so…

Review Please! And favorite or whatever else you want to do.

7Z7NTYA


	7. Chapter 7

Love Sings Chapter Seven

Disclaimer:I so don't own any of the Sailor Moon, this is just me being me, writing a story for no profit, while drinking tea (hmm,poem)

Sorry I'm so late, I was so busy, my schedule was this; essay, essay, test, test, test, test, big quiz, test, test, rehearsal, test, concert! Messed up at the concert, had to replace the bridge on my cello and it moved all my strings so I had to keep moving them back and the strings were lower than usual so I had to move my arm more than usual…am I boring you yet?

Reviewers: Petiyaka-Ask and thou shall receive; it's already in the works! The only thing faster than Haruka was the life of her career(too cheesy? sorry.)

Etesian/Meltemi(which do you prefer?): Thanks, I try my best to imagine what happens between the episodes and connect them; glad you like it…you liked that part? Great! (Hmm…I have an idea!) One one-shot, coming up!

Tiffie-Yep, here it is! Yay, my story's attractive! Thanks loads for reviewing!

La Cazadora-Your welcome and thanks!

LitaDElacour/Amara(which do I call you?): Right there with you on ep. 106, it's amazing! Thanks!

The transformation stick/rod is also called the henshin pen, for those unfamiliar with that.

This chapter has a suggestiveness **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!Don't like it, you're in the wrong place**

"Speak"

'Thoughts'

**Lyrics**

* * *

Haruka shut the door to her car gently, making sure it didn't catch any of Michiru's clothing. She carried her up the stairs and laid her gently on the bed. She grabbed the first aid kit from her bathroom, and proceeded to cleanse and wrap Michiru's wounds.

'Funny how this all turned out, no matter how hard I tried, she, and my destiny, were always there.'

As she cut the final bandage and tied it, Michiru began to wake up.

"Don't try get up, you're still hurt."

"…I'll be fine. As a senshi, I heal faster than an average human; it will only take a couple of hours."

Haruka stared as Michiru rose up, paying no attention to the bandages.

"I must go."

She moved towards the door

"Wait! Where are you going? How can I find you?"

Michiru turned back towards Haruka as she reached the door.

"You took the pen, right? Now, you'll always know where I am, and I will always know where you are, but just in case, here."

She held out what looked to be a small watch. She spoke as Haruka took it and fastened it around her wrist.

"It's a communicator. Until you have learned how to interpret the wind, I will alert you to an attack. No one else can use these, or overhear our conversation. Don't lose it."

She left.

Haruka sat hard on the bed.

'What the hell? First she's investigating me, and now it's like she wants nothing to do with me. What's this all about? I'm so confused'

She heard the front door open and close as Michiru left.

'Wait a minute, how's Michiru going to get to her house without a car?'

She ran towards the window just in time to see Michiru hold out her pen and shout

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"

She transformed and with superhuman abilities, bounded away.

Haruka watched her leave

'So that's what I have to do. Alright then, let's try it out.'

She reached into her pocket, only to grasp at air. She felt around the pocket

'Crap, did I lose it? Where could it have gone?'

Suddenly, it appeared floating in front of her.

She grabbed it, and words appeared in her head.

Holding it above her she shouted

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"

She felt herself swing it around in a circle, and a burst of energy flew up to form the sailor fuku on her. Something covered her lips as she, for some odd reason, ran a hand through her hair and her transformation ended with a pose.

'…why am I wearing a skirt and posing? Wow, it feels like I can run forever and never have to stop! It's amazing'

She opened the window, and looked down. Usually she hung onto the tree branch next to her house and climbed down, but she wanted to experiment.

She flung herself out of the window and landed gracefully on the ground.

Ground that was located ten houses away from hers.

'Wow, I really have some power. If that's jumping, I wonder what running is like'

She dropped into her running position, silently counting down in her head.

'Three…two…one!'

She dug her feet into the ground and propelled herself forward. She lost track of time as she flew past houses, cars and headed into the city. Putting on a burst of speed she leapt and landed on top of a twelve story building. She continued to run and jumped onto other buildings, each taller than the last.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw another figure coming at her. It leapt towards her and tapped her on the shoulder in midair, then bounced away. It was Michiru, still transformed, and as she landed, shouted

"Tag!" then she ran away.

Haruka smiled, and changed her route. She poured on the speed, using the training she had from running track to lengthen her strides and was quickly catching up to Michiru. Just as she was about to tag Michiru, Michiru changed her footing and twisted away. They continued their cat and mouse game, trading the busy city for an unpopulated forest. They rushed past trees and animals, watching out for branches and leaves.

'Ha, almost have her, just one more jump!' thought Haruka as she neared Michiru.

Summoning all of her strength, she bunched up and shot off a tree, aiming for Michiru.

She overshot and flew past her to crash into a large tree and birds nest. Falling to the ground, she gained several scratches, and leaves stuck into her hair. She landed hard on the ground, jolting her bones and her head ached. As she regained herself from dizziness, the remains of the nest landed on her head like a cap.

Michiru appeared in front of her.

Haruka stared up at her.

Michiru gave the cutest giggle Haruka had ever heard. It was infectious, and soon the forest was filled with laughter.

'Her laugh…her smile…her eyes…' thought Haruka 'everything about her is beautiful'

Their laughter died down, and Haruka stood up to brush off the leaves in her hair and uniform.

A hand came to help her brush the leaves and sticks threaded in her hair. Surprised, Haruka caught Michiru's hand with her own, and drew them close together. They stared into each other's eyes, and both of their hands intertwined.

**No more sadness**

**I wanna be the one to make you happy**

**I wanna be the one to give you hope**

Haruka wanted to stop herself, it was too soon after Kari, and she didn't want to get hurt again.

Michiru's breath caught in her throat, her heart racing. Would she or wouldn't she? It had been so long since she'd known love.

**But in these days of a conscious living**

**We've got to take it slow**

**You can't be sure of who you've met**

**You just don't know what you might get**

**Cause in these crazy times we're living**

**Love can turn to regret**

Their faces drew closer, eyes unblinking, Haruka's head tilting downwards as Michiru's turned upwards.

**But you, could be the one to change**

**My point of view**

**It's all up to you**

Their lips touched, gently, with passion.

Michiru's eyes closed, enjoying the warmth.

Haruka felt like her body was on fire.

**Giving you love without the pain**

**Show you the light beyond the rain**

**Gonna make you happy**

**Gonna make you happy now**

Neither of them thought about what troubles tomorrow might bring, living in the moment.

**There'll be days when things go wrong**

**I'll be there to make you strong**

**Gonna make you happy**

**Gonna make you happy **

As they kissed, sunlight poured through the clouds, illuminating them and wrapping them in warm rays. They melted into each other's bodies, fitting perfectly.

**I wanna find a place where dreams can happen**

**I wanna find a love who'll take me there**

Being soldiers, their dangerous destiny, saving the world from Silence, none of that mattered.

**And in your eyes I see a vision**

**That makes me want to care**

**And if two people both agree**

**That only love can set them free**

**Then together let us make a world **

**Of which others only dream**

They bore each other gently down onto the grass.

* * *

...so…romantic…I didn't know I could write that(in my opinion)…I wish my love life was like that…

Genna ("wife") hugging me: "Hey!"

7z7: "oops, sorry honey!"

Genna walks away

7z7: No, come back! You're my only heat! (It snowed, and I'm wearing gloves while typing, it's that cold!)

**Review please! **

**Also, the one-shot(s?) will be up tomorrow or at latest, Monday. You want one, just ask in a review!**

**Song was Make You Happy-Sung by Celine Dion, written by Andy Marvel (not a huge fan of Dion, but song was great, but really long, I could only use about half of it)**


	8. Chapter 8

Love Sings chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon Characters…Why???

Glad y'all liked that last chapter! Hope everyone is having a great vacation!

Reviewers:

NightFall5029-Thanks, I'll try hard!

Petiyaka-No time lost Thanks for your review!

La Cazadora-Haruka and Michiru Rock! Their like the ultimate couple, in my eyes!

Etesian (in response to message): no, I'm just a romantic gal with too much time on her hands that abhors math and dreams a lot in that class-_-. I will continue and of course, every review inspires me for new stories (coughI'mwritinganewstorythatwillbeoutsoonbasedonthecommentyoumadeearliercough)

Youma-Monster

"Speak"

'Thought'

_Memories/flashback_

**Lyrics- Remember When it Rained by Josh Groban, you should listen to it while reading, it's that good.**

* * *

Together they lay, underneath the stars. Haruka slept, cradling Michiru close to her as she leaned against a tree. Michiru slowly opened her eyes, as her mind slowly began to process just what happened.

'We shouldn't have done that…what were we thinking? If she…I don't know what I'd do. It's my fault that she became a soldier, I was weak, and I let my feelings show. Please, if there is a god out there, let her live, let her retain her innocence'

Michiru snuggled closer to Haruka and fell asleep again.

As Michiru curled herself around Haruka, Haruka lifted her hooded eyes. She stared down at Michiru, admiring the aqua hair that curled around her shoulders, her lips that remained slightly open, and her hands, gentle and smooth, but also strong and muscled, most likely from her training on the violin. Haruka wrapped an arm around Michiru's waist as she admired the stars, drawing them closer.

'It's a beautiful night, with the full moon out…but what makes this memorable is Michiru. To think, I might have never had this chance, if I hadn't gone to the cruise…that was the turning point, where she left me thinking. She didn't want to become a soldier anymore than I did, she had her own dreams, her own future to plan…then something like this just comes and it destroys those dreams, and you're forced into this life…but I think mine will be better, as long as Michiru is here…'

She continued to stare at the stars, lost in her own thoughts.

Neither of them saw the red eyes staring at them.

Suddenly, a burst of cold wind swept upon Haruka's face.

Michiru tightened up and leapt to her feet, as Haruka tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Quickly, Transform!"

Michiru pulled out her henshin pen and uttered her transformation phrase, as a confused Haruka complied.

"What's going on?"

"There's a youma nearby! Come on, we have to get there before anyone's hurt!"

Michiru left Haruka in the clearing before she was even done with her transformation.

Haruka hurriedly charged into the forest after Michiru. They ran northwards, towards a public park located outside of the city. There, a large youma was attacking a couple on a moonlight stroll. Haruka watched as Michiru ran straight towards the youma, pulling back her fist as she went. The youma turned too late, and Michiru's fist toppled the youma over. Haruka grinned and started to run towards Michiru and the youma, ready to test her fighting skills, but before she could reach them, a second youma appeared and grabbed an unsuspecting Michiru from behind.

Haruka froze, unable to move in fear of the youma hurting Michiru. The first youma grabbed the terrified couple and held them hostage.

"Now, Sailor Uranus, you must choose! Save your love and that couple will die! Or risk the love of your life and save the two innocents!"

Haruka stared at the figure that appeared next to her, eyes widened in horror.

"You know what to do."

With that, the mysterious figure left.

Haruka's mind raced against the clock

'What can I do? Either way, someone will die tonight…I don't want that to be Michiru, but I can't just sacrifice those two like that, they haven't done anything wrong! I can't…Damn it, what can I do?!'

Michiru knew what she must do; as she had learned, the lives of the innocents must always come before hers

"Uranus, you must save the innocents! I'll be fine, remember?"

The youma moved to shut her up

Haruka's thought whirled as she tried to remember what Michiru had told her

"_As a senshi, I heal faster than an average human…"_

'I'm sorry, Michiru'

She ran, full speed at the youma holding the couple, and knocked them from its grasp.

Turning to them she yelled "Run!" and threw herself at the youma. She scored a kick on its midriff and blocked two oncoming blows before she was thrown into the air by a powerful punch. Gasping for breath, she tried to clear her head as rain started to pour downwards. She launched herself into the air, ready to slam into the youma, but before she could, Michiru gave a chilling scream and the youma flipped Haruka over its back and slammed her into the ground. Fighting to maintain consciousness, Haruka managed to glance over to where Michiru was.

Michiru lay in puddle of blood, her sailor fuku fading, her form barely breathing. The youma had clawed her stomach and back, tearing through the flesh and muscle.

It approached Michiru, and raised its claw, ready to deliver the final blow.

Deep inside of Haruka, something snapped.

She leapt towards the youma and slammed it hard into the ground. Gaining the upper hand, she delivered blow after blow, feeling the bines underneath break and snap. After two minutes, she stopped, breathing hard, as the youma lay prone underneath her. She looked around; searching for the other youma, but it had run when she began her berserk attack. Now it was only her and Michiru left. Haruka crept towards Michiru's body.

**Wash away the thoughts inside**

**That keep my mind away from you.**

Slowly, carefully, she attempted to turn Michiru over. Blood began to stain her clothes, as the sky continued to rumble and drop water on her.

"No" she moaned "No, Michiru, no!"

She broke down, cradling Michiru, rocking her back and forth

**No more love and no more pride**

**And thoughts are all I have to do.**

**Ohhhh, remember when it rained,**

**Felt the ground and looked up high **

**And called your name**

Tears mixed with rain, dripping down Haruka's face as she smoothed Michiru's hair back from her face. Her sailor fuku was gone, leaving her in clothes unfit for a storm, and she soon began shivering.

**Ohhhh, Remember when it rained,**

**In the darkness I remain.**

Thunder and lightning crashed overhead, as the sound of ambulances started in the far distance. Haruka concentrated on the shallow breathing Michiru, barely hearing the sound of a heartbeat as she pressed her face close against Michiru's chest.

As the ambulance came closer, as the occupants saw the form of a tall boy leaning brokenly over a young lady, both covered in blood. Medical instincts took over, and they ran towards the couple, with a stretcher loaded with medical supplies between them. They had to restrain the boy as they loaded the young lady onto the cart, and hurried her back to ambulance. They couldn't waste any time, the victim was in critical condition, and they left the boy there.

Haruka knelt where Michiru had lain, tears still leaking out, hoping and praying that a miracle would happen.

**Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die.**

The pavement still had Michiru blood left on it, despite the rain. Haruka touched the puddles as her clothes became soaked, but were still stained with Michiru's blood. She banged her fists upon the ground, asking herself why, why had this happened, why had she chosen the two strangers over Michiru, the only person she ever felt love from.

**Ohhhh, remember when it rained,**

**I Felt the ground and looked up high **

**And called your name**

She laid her forehead on the ground next to her clenched fists.

**Ohhhh, Remember when it rained,**

**In the water I remain**

**Running down**

**Running down**

She jolted herself upwards, a single name issuing from her mouth as her face contorted in agonyand every muscle clenched and screaming in pain.

**Running down**

**Running down**

**Running down**

**Running down**

She collapsed, and lay in the bloody water. Her eyes closed one more time, as deafening thunder roared in her ears.

**Running down**

* * *

…I'm going off to cry now, you can come join me if you want to.

Genna offers tissue

"Thanks honey"

7z7 blows nose loudly and returns the tissue to a reluctant Genna.

"And don't forget to Review Please!!"

7Z7NTYA


End file.
